


Tentacles

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, also it's not exactly my first written just first posted, dubcon, i can't believe that's a tag, poorly edited, second written actually, virgil is just confused and aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus brings Virgil into his room for some... well, experimentation with his tentacles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Tentacles

Virgil made his way to the Others side of the Mindscape. He went to Remus’ room, but when the creative Side answered the door without any clothes on, Virgil immediately forgot what he’d gone there for.

Remus seemed to beam at the fact that Virgil had appeared at the door, pulling the anxious Side inside the room. “Wh-what?” Virgil managed to stammer, confused as to why Remus had decided to bring him inside.

Instead of answering, though, Remus kissed him, immediately invading Virgil’s mouth with his tongue. Virgil made a surprised noise at the back of his throat but didn’t push him away.

Tentacles came from Remus’ back and made quick work of Virgil’s clothes.

Virgil pulled away from their kiss. “What—“ A tentacle made its way to his backside and pressed in as he gasped. The tentacle shallowly thrust, but Virgil still made small pleasurable sounds. The tentacle started to go deeper, expanding, and Virgil couldn’t help the moan that left him.

“Been thinkin’,” Remus whispered, breath hot against Virgil’s cheek. “Can I make you come with just my tentacles?” Virgil reached for him, but Remus took a step back with a small smirk. “Nuh uh, just these,” he said, a tentacle sticking itself into Virgil’s mouth.

Virgil moaned around it. The tentacle thrust into his mouth for a few moments, before shoving itself down Virgil’s throat, making the other gag and choke. Virgil closed his mouth around it, sucking on it. Remus started touching himself at the sight.

Another tentacle pushed into Virgil’s ass, causing Virgil to whine. The tentacle in his mouth was dripping something, so Virgil swallowed it despite not knowing what it was. Suddenly his body felt like it was on fire, arousal spreading rapidly.

Virgil took the tentacle out of his mouth. “What-what was that?” he asked. 

Remus grinned, all sharp teeth. Virgil wanted those teeth doing things to him. “Aphrodisiac,” Remus answered.

“O-oh.” A third tentacle pushed itself into Virgil’s rear. “ _ Oh _ .” The tentacles worked in tandem, thrusting in at different times but never giving him a break from the pleasure and stretching him. Moans and whines and pleas dropped from Virgil’s mouth. He tried touching himself but two tentacles grabbed his wrists, shoving him against a wall and holding his hands above his head.

“C-come on,” Virgil whined.

“That’s the plan,” Remus quipped.

Virgil thrust back against the tentacles and with a high-pitched sound he came. He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them. The three tentacles left his rear, leaving him feeling empty.

The thought of the tentacles made him hard again. He whined. Remus smirked.

A tentacle wrapped itself around Virgil’s erection, using the come as lube and providing just the friction he needed. He bucked his hips into the hold the tentacle had on him.

The tentacle was agonizingly slow. Virgil tried to move his hips again but other tentacles prevented this, holding him down against the wall. 

“Please,” Virgil begged. He vaguely registered Remus cackling. Virgil let his head fall back against the wall. A tentacle wrapped itself around his neck, providing just enough pressure to feel pleasurable. 

Virgil gasped as he came. He let his eyes close for a moment, thinking they were done but when the tentacles didn’t release his wrists he opened his eyes. He saw Remus watching him, panting as he stroked himself. A tentacle came up to Virgil’s mouth and Virgil willingly opened it. He sucked the tentacle as it entered his mouth, making little needy noises around it. He heard Remus moan so he continued his ministrations, swirling his tongue around the tentacle. The tentacle started thrusting, slowly at first and then picking up speed. It barely gave Virgil time to suck on it, essentially fucking his mouth and throat. Virgil gagged but thrust his hips, still aroused.

The aphrodisiac made the thrusting tentacle feel pleasurable to Virgil, even as he choked. It wasn’t long before he came a third time. The tentacle pulled out of his mouth. Virgil was panting. 

He whimpered when a tentacle went back to his ass, feeling slightly overstimulated but in a good way. It entered him, going deeper than before, than Virgil thought was even possible. He felt it thicken and push something into his stomach.

Virgil twisted around to look at the tentacle, watching for a moment as it pulsed and thickened every few seconds. “What’s,” he tried to ask, but another tentacle entered him and started thrusting, hitting his prostate and making him cut himself off with a moan.

The tentacles slowed their ministrations, the thickening tentacle only now doing so every other minute.

He was so close.

Then the tentacles left him.

Virgil couldn’t help the high whine that left him. Remus giggled. “Too early,” he said. “You’re not full yet.”

The thickening tentacle went back to pushing eggs into Virgil. He watched his stomach slowly expand for the better part of an hour, nearly crying when the other tentacle brought him so close to release but never allowed him the relief. 

The fullness he started to feel brought pleasure itself. He looked up at the ceiling, the sight of himself caught in the reflection causing him to moan. He was so full and so close. The feeling of his stomach stretching to accommodate all the eggs was pleasurable. 

Remus appeared at his side and whispered, “Let go,” so he did.

Virgil nearly collapsed but Remus was quick to catch him. The tentacles left Virgil for good this time. Virgil was gasping, his eyes barely open.

“Do good?” Virgil mumbled.

“You did good,” Remus told him.

Virgil just nodded, closing his eyes.


End file.
